


What's In A Name

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione comes home from work sore and tired. All she really wants is Neville's steady hands and maybe someone to talk too.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Massages (O5)

Hermione threw off her robes and groaned. “What if there’s more than one in there?”

Neville poked his head out of the kitchen of their townhome and watched as his wife set her hands on her hips and stretched back slightly. “What are you talking about?”

“Her,” Hermione pointed to her rounded belly. “What if there’s more than one baby in there. Not just, her.”

Neville chuckled and joined Hermione in the middle of the foyer. He placed a hand on her belly and rubbed small circles along the side. “Your doctor said it’s just one baby.”

Hermione whined. “I know, but I feel so awful. My back hurts. My feet hurt. My hips hurt!” She squeezed his hand. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Neville leaned down and kissed her on the side of the neck. “Is that so?”

She shifted on her feet. “Well, your massages actually.”

Neville laughed. “ Why don’t you take a shower, change, and I’ll give you that massage you want.”

Her eyes brightened. “Really?”

He kissed her again, this time on the lips. “Of course. Go take that shower, while I finish dinner.”

* * *

Clad in soft cotton shorts and a loose tank top, Hermione stretched her legs out and placed her feet in her husband’s lap. She moaned aloud at his first touch.

“I haven’t even started, Hermione,” Neville said between chuckles. He squeezed some lotion onto his hands and took hold of one foot.

She leaned her head back. “Don’t care.” She rested a hand on her belly. Their baby had been moving about all day and was now quiet and still. Probably taking a nap. The little punk. “Baby had the hiccups today.”

“She did?” Neville pushed the pads of his fingers firmly onto her foot.

They were silent for a few moments as Neville massaged one foot and then the other. He applied more lotion and moved onto her legs, smoothing the lotion and his hands over her calves.

“Neville?”

“Hm?”

“We haven’t settled on a name yet.” Their eyes met and Hermione continued. “Have you thought of any?”

Neville shrugged, continuing his pressing on her legs. “I didn’t realize how hard this was going to be.” He noticed her narrowed eyes. “Alright, not as hard as what you’re doing, of course. But, you know what I mean. What about you?”

“I kind of like Helen. Holly. Natalie.”

“I like those.” He patted her thigh. “Let me get your back.”

Hermione sat up and slowly turned in her seat. She heard him squeeze out some more lotion and felt his hands reach under her tank top, rubbing circles onto her back.

“I like Hazel too,” Nevile said. “And Alana. Abigail.”

She hummed. “Those are nice too.”

He placed a hot kiss on the base of her neck. “We could also pick a name out of a hat.”

“Neville.” She slapped his thigh.

He moved his hands out of her shirt and rested them on her shoulders, continuing his massage. “The right name will come to us.”

Hermione sighed. “I suppose.” She tapped her fingers against her belly. “I guess she’ll just be baby for a little while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was partly inspired by my inability to choose a name for Hermione and Neville's hypothetical children. If you have suggestions or like any of the ones I listed in the fic, share them in a review. I want to write more family!hermione x neville fics, but I need names!


End file.
